memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Zeiteinheit
Eonen ich dachte immer eine Eonen sei die weiterführung von Million, Milliarde, Billion, Billiarde usw.... ich hab bei Wikki folgende artikel gefunden http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%84on ich glaube das ist damit gemaint, also keine Zeiteinheit --Shisma 16:10, 29. Jan 2006 (UTC) im englsichen wikipedia hab ich gerade folgendes gefunden: In geology, the word eon quantitatively refers to a period of time of 1,000,000,000 years. --Shisma 16:22, 29. Jan 2006 (UTC) und ich diese: The Latin word aeon, also spelled eon or æon, means "forever" or "for eternity". --KenKeeler -- Postfach 16:24, 29. Jan 2006 (UTC) * Ich habe das aufgeführt, weil Spock in "Auf der Suche nach Überlebenden" sagt: "die Lactraner sind uns um Eonen voraus." --KenKeeler -- Postfach 16:26, 29. Jan 2006 (UTC) **mhh, einigen wir uns einfach darauf: Eine Eon dauert = junge, junge, ganz schön lange ^^--Shisma 16:39, 29. Jan 2006 (UTC) * Heute (Körper und Seele) sprach der Doktor davon, "In Eonen (Aeonen) von Jahren könnte eine ihnen nicht unähnliche Kreatur zu den Sternen hinaufsehen...". Ich fürchte, in Star Trek werden Eonen genauso unbestimmt bleiben wie der sprichwörtliche "Augenblick"... :-/ --KenKeeler -- Postfach 20:39, 30. Jan 2006 (UTC) Sternenjahr wo kahm denn Sternenjahr vor?--Shisma 14:57, 13. Feb 2006 (UTC) Zu den Arbeiten Ich hab' mal versucht das etwas mit Inhalt zu füllen, allerdings müsste man den Artikel schon in Bezug auf die irdischen Zeitangaben mit jeder Menge Meta-Trek füllen, oder? Wie viel Meta habe ich eigentlich in den Artikel einfließen lassen? : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 13:48, 31. Aug 2006 (UTC) Umrechnungstabelle Ich halte die Aufnahme des Wortes "Zeitindex" als Einheit in die Tabelle für sehr unglücklich. Ein Index ist ja keine Einheit an sich, sondern mehr eine Bezeichnung für die Zeitangabe. Ich stell mir das so vor: der 1.1.2000 enspräche (z.B.) dem Zeitindex: 01012000. Das ist nur ein Beispiel, denkt nicht über die Werte nach, entscheident ist, das Index keine Einheit, sondern eine Bezeichnung für die ganze Angabe ist. (siehe z.B. auch DAX = Dt. Aktien Index, und keine Einheit) Außerdem habe ich noch eine kleine Frage betreffs des "Solartages". Ich dachte mich errinnern zu können, dass bei DS9 öffter mal von einem Tag mit 26 Stunden die Rede war. Irre ich mich nur, oder was ist damit gemeint? --Bravomike 18:48, 3. Nov 2006 (UTC) :soweit ich weis, ist lediglich im DS9 TM von einem 26h tag die rede--Shisma 08:56, 6. Nov 2006 (UTC) :da gab es mal eine Folge wo Kira was wie "Ich war heute den ganzen Tag alle 26h auf den Beine" oder so ähnlich sagt. Könnte das ein Bajor-Tag sein? --Bravomike 13:31, 6. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::so wird es im DS9 TM gesagt. der tagesrhytmus ist dem bajors angepasst. glaube ich hedenfalls --Shisma 13:32, 6. Nov 2006 (UTC) also könnte man in der Tabelle angeben 1 Bajortag=26h? Und was ist nun dieser "Solartag"? --Bravomike 13:39, 6. Nov 2006 (UTC) :ein solartag ist 24 stunden(komisch). und, wie gesagt, das DS9 TM ist non-canon. dazu brauchen wir eine referenz--Shisma 13:48, 6. Nov 2006 (UTC) also den Solartag auch ganz aus der Tabelle löschen (Tag ist ja schon drin)? (Der ganze Artikel ist irgendwie seltsam) --Bravomike 13:51, 6. Nov 2006 (UTC) Einheitensuche Wer immer irgendeine belegte fremde Zeiteinheit am besten mit Umrechnung findet möge sie in die Tabelle unten eintragen. Im Prinzip ist sie der einzige Sinn des Artikel. Also machts oder löscht ihn. --Bravomike 13:35, 7. Nov 2006 (UTC) bajoranischer Tag Kann man eigentlich den bajoranischen Tag mit 26 Stunden als canonisch ansehen? Zwar wurde in Deep Spac 9, soweit ich weiß, nie definitiv gesagt, dass der bajoranische Tag 26 Stunden hat. Allerdings wurde im Verlauf der Serie mehrmals die 26, 52, ... Std. in dem Kontext verwendet wie es sonst mit 24, 48, ... Std. der Fall. --Egeria 15:15, 23. Mai 2008 (UTC) :siehe oben, eine Quelle wäre wirklich fein, wenigstens erst mal ein, zwei Episoden, in der der von Dir beschriebene Zusammenhang hergestellt wird--Bravomike 17:11, 23. Mai 2008 (UTC) Die Quelle ist kein Problem. So hat Mullibock alle 26 Std. seinen Gürtel enger geschnallt, Sisko sagt der Regierung von Rakhar, dass sie Croden in 52 Std. ausliefern etc. Die Frage zielte darauf, dass ja nicht definitiv gesagt wird, dass es sich dabei um den bajoranischen Tag handelt. Das könnte ja rein beliebig sein. Und bevor man mir unterstellt, ich würde hier Spekulationen einbringen ... ;) --Egeria 20:47, 23. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Ja, das ist nicht leicht, vielleicht in Form einer HGI einbringen.--Bravomike 21:04, 23. Mai 2008 (UTC)